Evil knows a Monster Part 1
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: The Z fighter go to a Inn for the night only to find it is haunted. They try to go on Vaction out in the Woods only to find it to be like The Inn, Scary! Vegeta has a dark secert he is hiding to Protect Bulma, what happens when she finds out.
1. It begins

Okay this is a NEW Horror fic cause I love horror! HAHA! Lets bring it on! I own nothing NOTHING! OHHH VEGETA SCARY lolz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

~~

"Looks like we're going to have to stay here for the night," Gohan sighed at hearing Gokus words, casting a glance at the old, worn bungalow that stood as an inn on the shoulder of the road. "D-do we have to?" Yamcha asked, quietly, from the back seat of the vehicle. "Yeah!" Krillen agreed. All Yamcha needed was to see the washed out, peeling paint on the outside of the shadowy building to know that he didn't want to set foot in it.  
"Afraid so," said Bulma, none too thrilled, herself. "It's getting dark and the fog's heavy. We still have a few hours before we reach my place" Vegeta glared at her. "Why dont we just FLY!" Everyone agreed with Vegeta. But, Bulma. "This is a ROAD trip, not a flying trip ALRIGHT!" Bulma glared at the others. "I am just glad that Trunks is with my dad." Bulma mummbled under her breath. Yamcha crumpled a little in his seat and looked at the building with a blanched face. From the seat beside him, Krillen wrapped his arm around Yamcha's shoulder. "It is okay buddy! Haha." Krillen smiled big and looked over at Gohan who smiled too. "yeah" Gohan excalimed. "I'd rather just sleep in here," Goku said getting a bad feeling. "I'm scared, Goku..." Yamcha admitted, when he had no choice but to get out of the car and get into the hotel. "That hotel just doesn't seem right..." Goku answered Yamcha glaring at it. Vegeta walked up from behind them and to Gokus side, hands in his pockets. "Well.." Goku said looking over to Vegeta. "WHAT!" Vegeta sneered. "Do you get a bad feeling form this place?" Yamcha answered for Goku. Vegetas smirk darken and a brezze went threw the air. "Lets just say that Evil, knows evil." Vegeta laughed at the faces of the the two. "I was just joking you fools!" With that the other two laughed. Vegeta lied to them, he did feel sometihng was wrong with the Inn. it did give off a evil vibe. He would know.

"We'll just be here for one night," Goku reasoned watching Vegeta walk up to Bulma and hitting her lightly in the back and she punched him in the arm. "It's an old place, but I'm sure it'll be perfectly comfortable inside." Goku smiled. "I hope so..." yamcha said. The young man's feeling of unease only heightened however, despite Goku's reassurance, as he & the Z fighters entered the lobby of the hotel. The entire room was very faintly lit, not by electric lighting, but by candles. The floor was covered with some kind of peeling linoleum and there were absolutely no decorations. No paintings, no sculptures, not even a mirror.  
Vegeta didn't like it at all, neither did Yamcha who moved closer to bulma. Gouk and Krillen hung back, while Bulma made arrangements at the front desk, with the old lady who apparently managed the hotel.

Yamcha didn't say anything, but Goku knew that he was extremely uncomfortable. He had half a mind to just walk out with Yamcha and go back to the car, simply for Yamcha's sake. But, they had fought Buu, Cell, Frezza, and Vegeta. How bad could this place be. Bulma was right- fog was building outside, it was cold and when the team came back with room keys, the fact that they were trapped in the hotel for the night was only affirmed. Vegeta mummbled under his breath about how 'he could have got them home fast, he hated this place, he is going to kill Bulma, she is so mean, loud mouth she was.' Piccolo smirked at Vegetas pouting.

***********************

Goku looked around his, Vegeta, and Yamcha's room Bulma, Krillen, Gohan and Piccolo had the other room and for the first time since he'd arrived at the hotel, he felt slightly at ease, although not entirely. The hotel room was small, but unlike the lobby, it had electric lighting. There were a few paintings on the wall, albeit faded, but they were there and livened up the room if only just a little. Nevertheless, something just seemed off about the place… "Kakarot!" vegeta broke Gokus thoughts. "Yes?" Vegeta came over to him. "Evil knows evil" Vegeta repeated. Goku looked at him and understanding."I'm going to take a shower," Yamcha said, sorting through the single suitcase that he had brought with them.  
They hadn't brought much and there was no need to use the closet or any drawers.  
"You can come in, now," Yamcha said, over running water.

"Goku…can you hand me a towel?" Yamcha asked, from behind the red and white shower curtain.  
"Is something wrong?" Goku questioned, with some concern, when Yamcha turned off the faucets, almost as quickly as he had turned them on. Wrapping the white towel around his waist, Yamcha opened the shower curtain and gave Goku a strange, puzzled look. as Goku was standing by the door. "There's no hot water," Yamcha said, in a surprised tone. "I don't know if I just didn't turn it on properly…" Goku frowned. Surely any hotel, no matter how old, it would have hot water…? He reached for the hot water faucet and turned it, gently.  
Nothing came out. Goku turned the faucet with more force, twisted it a few times, and then turned the cold water faucet at the same time. Putting his fingers under the steady stream of water, he found that the water was ice cold. "Sorry, Yamcha…" Goku said, apologetically and gave Yamcha a pitiful look. "There really doesn't seem to be hot water." Vegeta heard them, 'one more thing wrong with this dump' Vegeta thought.

Yamcha sighed at the idea of taking a frigid shower. "It's okay," he said, closing the shower curtain again and throwing his towel back to Goku. "I'll try the sink," Goku said, as Yamcha turned on the faucets again. Yamcha squeaked in response, as his ice bath began.  
"I-Is there hot w-water?" yamcha asked, through chattering teeth. "…No, there isn't," Gouk reported, stumped by the absolute lack of hot water.

There was electricity in the room, so why wasn't there temperature regulated water? Vegeta ran several explanations through his mind- 'perhaps the heating system was down or a pipe had broken. But nothing had been said to them at the lobby…' Goku thought the same as he glared at the water. Goku left the bathroom and into the bed room with Vegeta who were laying in the bed.

************

When Yamcha stepped out of the shower, he was shivering and even his fleece trousers and a sweater over his t-shirt was unable to warm him. Goku and Yamcha talked for a while as Vegeta relaxed. Clearing is thoughts from the strange Inn. "Trust me! Everything is going to be find." Goku said, proceeding to take his own shower. Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved to the door. "Where you going?" Yamcha asked as Vegeta opened the door. Vegeta turned his head slightly "I dont have to answer your weak ass questions, loser." With that said Vegeta went out the door and too the other room where Bulma stayed.

As hard as yamcha was trying to be brave, Yamcha was quite scared when he sat on the creaky, worn bed, all by himself. It was nightfall and he didn't like that the only window in the room, just a few meters from the bed, had no curtains. He felt exposed and his skin prickled, as though a pair of unseen eyes was following him. 'Why am I so scared? Goku is in the Shower and the other next door. I am fine.' Yamcha thought. Decidedly pushing such thoughts from his mind, Yamcha picked up his cell phone and dialed Tein's number.

"Hi, Tein,", Yamcha greeted his friend, when Tein answered on the second ring. He was glad to talk to Tein, as his familiar voice over the phone made Yamcha feel less alone. "The weather held us up and we're at a hotel, and Vegeta keeps repeating 'Evil knows evil. it is freaky hotel man. Like REALLY CREEPY. So now we can do to Bulmas tonight." Yamcha explained. "Is it a nice hotel? Pass the Freaky thing." Tein asked, curiously. To his knowledge, there were no hotels along any highway leading to Bulmas, from where Yamcha and the others had come. "Well…it's really old, and dark." Yamcha answered.

He gave Tein a rough estimate of the hotel's location, offering the hotel name and the highway number, but a cold chill ran up his spine at Tein's next words. "Yamcha hyung, are you sure you've been driving along that highway? There are no hotels there. Actually, there's nothing there. It's just straight highway for the next ten miles." Tein said looking at the maps, Hotel buildings, and anything there could be told of the Hotel.  
Yamcha froze and his shivers, which had only just begun to subside, returned. His rational mind knew that there was a chance that Tein might be mistaken, himself, or that his knowledge of the highway might have expired, but his apparent certainty that there was no such hotel along the way to the . was disconcerting for an already troubled Yamcha. "you sure?" Yamcha asked. "Yamcha? Are you alright?" Tein asked, when his friend failed to respond for several minutes. "…I'm fine," Yamcha said, although he didn't feel fine, at all. "Do you want to talk to Goku? He's in the shower." Tein laughed. "He'll take forever to finish. But tell him I say 'hi' and he better be taking care of you." Goku smiled, at Yamcha before wishing Tein a good night and hanging up.

=Meanwhile=

"Woman!" Vegeta opened the door and smirked at seeing Krille nand Gohan fighting over a bag of chips nad Piccolo and Bulma trying to break it up. Vegeta walked over to them and took the chips from the two. "HEY!" Both Krillen and Gohan yelled at the same time. Vegeta laughed as he walked over to Bulma. "Hey!" Bulma smiled at Vegeta who jumped on the bed and relaxed. "Why are you over here?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta glred at him. "It was boring over there. you should shut up I can come over no matter what." Vegeta pulled Bulma down next to him and shoved a chip in her lips. She pushed him away and ate the chip. Krillen looked over to gohan. "You know I never heard of this hotel." Gohan got everyones adttion. "Really?" Krillen asked getting a little worried.

After A while of talking Vegeta looked out of the window to see the old lady that mandaged at the front desk. "Look." Everyone gathered around the window, The old lady looked up and saw them. Her eyes sent chills down his back. They all stared at her as she stared at them. Vegeta could see it, see it in her eyes. The words he read from her lips, might as well took his breath away. The old lady looked right at him and said although not audible he could still read. "Evil knows evil." The Z fighters all stared at Vegeta knowing she was looking at him. Vegeta didnt take his eyes off the lady. But when the Z fighters turned back she was gone. "Where did she go!" Bulma said looking up at Piccolo who was shocked, and worried. Vegeta on the other hand backed up glaring at the window.

=meanwhile=

"yamcha, did something happen?" Goku asked. "Tein said he's never heard of this hotel and it feels like someone's watching me through the window," Yamcha sniffed, his panic beginning to heighten. "Don't worry, nothing's happened," Goku said, in an effort to comfort Yamcha. "Look," he said, turning on his own cell phone. "It's midnight and we're all planning to get up early tomorrow; so five more hours and we'll be on our way home."

Yamcha nodded and gave Goku a small smile. He was glad that, at least, he wasn't staying at the hotel, alone. Yamcha's phone went off not a second later and he was forced to reluctantly drag his hand from beneath the quilt to reach for his phone."Who is it?" Goku asked, sitting up when he noticed the frown on Yamcha's face as he read the caller identification. "…I don't know," he said, handing his phone to Goku. Neither of the two men recognized the number. "Someone probably dialed you by mistake," Goku squeezed Yamcha's sholder, upon noticing that receiving a call from a strange number didn't sit well with the young man.

Yamcha nodded and was about to replace his now silent phone on the side table, when the device rang, again. "Who is it, this time?" he sighed, checking the display. "Goku…it's the same number…" Yamcha said. "Don't answer it, they'll figure out that they have the wrong number, eventually," Goku soothed. Quite the opposite to what Goku had believed, the unknown caller phoned a third time and then a fourth. "Goku…" Yamcha looked to his friend, holding the cell phone as though it was a bomb about to detonate. Vegeta cam in at that point and was standing at the door with Bulma.

Gently, he took the phone from Yamcha and answered. "Hello?" But no voice answered Goku; instead, all he could hear was static and what sounded like the breath of a person who had just run a marathon. Goku hung up and was not at all pleased that his friend was receiving what appeared to be prank phone calls. Vegeta rolled his eyes and glared at the cowarding Yamcha. Bulma walked behind the still shocked Vegeta. "Who was it?" Yamcha asked and Goku shook his head. "I dont know. Hey Bulma, you stayign in here to night?" Goku asked and Bulma nodded holding onto VEgetas arm.

"Let's just try to get some sleep," Goku suggested, turning off Yamcha's phone. But not a minute later, Bulma's own phone began to vibrate and sure enough, it was the same unidentifiable caller. Frustrated that the reoccurring calls were scaring Yamcha, Bulma turned off her phone and placed it on the side table with irritation. "Same person? Tarizing scar face?" Vegeta asked and Yamcha threw a I-hope-you-die glare. Bulma nodded and hugged Vegeta who didnt move to hug her back. "Woman. Dont you know not to bug me with hugs and crap?" Vegeta said and the others laughed. "Don't think about it, sweetheart, just try to sleep," Bulma said, giving Yamcha a kiss on the cheek. "WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. And she chuckled. "Alright alright, you big baby." Bulma kissed Vegeta and the lips and he smirked.

Despite how uptight Yamcha was feeling, he couldn't help but to relax in seeing that Vegeta, Bulma and Goku are clam. The bed certainly didn't offer much support, but it was quite comfortable in any case. The two beds both were that way. Vegeta could not understand, maybe he mess read but he could have sweared that the old lady said those words. Vegeta knew it was true, he felt evil here. For he was not good, but more evil than anything. Vegeta then fell into sleep. Vegeta's sleep-hazed senses were still sharp enough, however, to pick up what sounded very much like a faucet squeaking open from the bathroom. Vegeta dismissed the sound and continued trying to lull himself to sleep by listening to Bulma's heartbeat… All was well for a few minutes. Until what was unmistakably the sound of water splashing onto the tiled floor of the bathroom roused Them all to quick awake.

Vegeta nad Goku both got out of bed and Goku turned on the light switch, with Yamcha nd Bulma following them closely to the bathroom. Both groups were stopped in their tracks, when they arrived at the bathroom entrance to find water streaming steadily out of a full bath tub and sink. "What the…" Goku managed, utterly shocked. Curiously, Vegeta dipped his finger into the water and found that it was boiling hot. At this point, Goku was beginning to clue in that something wasn't quite right- there hadn't been any hot water, only a few hours ago, when he and Yamcha had showered, there hadn't been any hot water. Vegeta starting to remember the old ladys eyes, shivers went down his back. He could never admit it but he was really startled with this whole thing.

Vegeta turned to put on his shoes, so that he could walk through the pooling water and turn off the faucets. When he returned to the other's side, he began to seriously consider leaving the hotel. Bulma looked as though she was about to cry and Vegeta felt horrible about only being able to hold Bulma and try to make her feel a little less scared. He knew very well that none of them was going to get any sleep that night and he simply lead them back to the bed and sat Bulma down on his lap. Out of fatigue and fear, Bulma rested her forehead on Vegeta's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I hate it here," Yamcha said. "I know," Bulma said. "I don't like staying here, either." Goku added. "Are the others safe?" Goku just got those words out before Krillen, Gohna, Piccolo came in. "They want to stay here tonight." Piccolo said. Bulma smiled hugging Krille nand then Gohan. "Yay." Goku cheered.

***************************

They remained queit for a few moments, then, Krillen looked over at the window, and screamed. Running over to Gohans side. "KRILLEN, what is it?" Piccolo, Goku and Gohan exclaimed at the same time, Vegeta jumped up in alarm, Bulma ran over to her friend."T-the window…!" Krillen pointing to where he had just seen a horrible, contorted and disembodied face. But when the others looked, there was nothing in the window. "Krillen, Krillen, calm down," Yamcha tried to soothe his short friend, but Krillen and screaming and pointing to the window. After nearly five minutes, Vegeta finally got Krillen to stop screaming by punching him in the face, Goku had no idea what to do, but what he saw next, over Vegeta's shoulder, made his decision clear.

Blood, dark, red, thick blood was dripping through the opposite wall in long, thin streams.

"You guys, we have to leave," Goku said, trying to keep the urgency in his voice to a minimum. "Goku…?" Bulma sniffled, she was crying. "Come on, Woman," Vegeta urged after he and Piccolo saw the wall along with Goku. Yamcha and Krillen saw the blood covering the wall, however, and screamed. Piccolo and Gohan stood there shocked. Once out in the hallway  
It went without saying that they all needed to leave. Had they not already been in such a state of panic, they might have felt even more alarmed by the fact that, where the old innkeeper lady was now a brittle skeleton. Vegeta stood there watching 'her'. "Evil knows evil..." It said. "I know..."..."you saw me as evil, I found the you just as you found me." It said again making Vegeta glace back to Bulma who was shoved up to Goku and Yamcha. "HE IS NOT EVIL!" Bulma screamed. "Oh.. but he is." It smiled at Vegeta who sent death glares at it, only for it to already be dead. Bulma was still crying by the time they were back in the car. Vegeta jumped in to the car.

They took off. Bulma was crying in Vegetas arms, Goku was driving, Krillen, Gohan was sitting in the back with Yamcha and Piccolo. Everyone had finally relaxed but Goku. 'What did she mean Vegeta was evil, he was on are side wasnt he? Evil knows evil, huh. Vegeta was once Evil, maybe... but they..' Goku was so caught up in his thoughts. "Pull over Goku." Bulma said bringing him out of his thoughts, "okay" Goku pulled over and Bulma got in the front to drive. But once she took the road...

************************

(Bulmas POV)

"what do you want?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was in a dark room tied up to a bed, struggling hard to loosen the rope. Suddenly with a hard 'bang' noise the door opened reveling a shadow of a man. His hands slowly raised up in the air. He brought them back down sliding them in his long jacket taking out a big sword. He raised his sword up again cutting the air. His footsteps slowly came nearer. My mind tried its best to find a way to escape the ropes. He came nearer and bent down to face my eye level. "what do you think who are you?" his deep husky voice send shivers down my spine. His free hand which was covered with a black glove slowly creased my jaw line. "you just can't forget me. Why are you acting scared from me?" He said moving his face closer.

The light glimmered on his face. His face was like horror stricken on. The neck was burnt at places, big scars could be seen on his neck and face. His face color was pit black on one side. His eyes…they were dark red. "it's because of you… that I am like this. You know I could have survived that accident." he said as he got up and swung his sword and aimed at me. He was about to kill me when…

"BULMA! Why are you panting?! Wake up!" ChiChi screamed shaking me. I opened my eyes as I saw her face. She still moved me. My breath slowly slowed. I had stopped breathing. My body started to tremble."hey! Breath! Breath!" she said as she patted my chest. She folded her both hands and pressed my chest. "breath!" ChiChi said. Suddenly I felt like someone stabbed me as I took a deep breath. My eyes closed and again opened. My breath got back to normal as I got up and sat on the bed. My hands slowly rested on my chest feeling my heart beat. Chi Chi sighed deeply. She gave me a glass of water. My whole body was sweating. My blood was cold, it was unbelieveble. My mom, Bunny ran inside to look what was wrong. She asked ChiChi as she explained what happened to me. "Bunny please leave us for a momment." ChiChi said. When Bunny stepped outside the room she locked it. She came sitting beside me.

"He is back in your dreams?" ChiChi asked and I shook my head yes. "Who is he, he said accident. Everytime he trys to kill me." I breathed and ChiChi shook her head. "I dont know..." ChiChi shook her head. "Come on breakfast is ready." She walked out leaving me alone. The memorie of the old Inn me and the others almost stayed at when through me head. The old lady... Vegeta, The car reck. It all happen so fast, to fast. I felt tears come to my eyes thinking about Vegeta. I missed him. When we had the reck, some how or another Vegeta had dissapered. I have not seen him in a year. Everyday I cryed, cried over him.

I took in everything that happened. It was really hard to take in that Vegeta had dissapred when I had a car reck and it was all because of me. But wait why we're his eyes red, if it was Vegeta in my dreams. And is voice... it was differnt, it was deeper. But...

********************  
(Still Bulmas POV)

ChiChi turned around to face me, "today… is the announcement for the trip we are having." she said as she pouted. "so why are you like this? You should be happy!" I said with a bright smile on my face. She crossed her arms and looked at me. "What If we go to the forest? You know how dangerous it is?! More than 1000 people have died there!" she said annoyed. "Why?" I questioned her. "Because!" she paused. "they live there." she whispered in my ear. "who?" I asked. "They!" she said out loud like I knew who 'they' were but I was just pretending that I didn't know. I shook my head from left to right confused. "Who are they?" I asked her. She face palmed herself and spoke, "They are the monster!" I rolled my eyes. "You live in a Woods!" I yelled and chichi shook her head. "not with Monsters."

*************** (still Bulmas POV)

Our bus stopped at the outskirts of the forest. It was an almost two hour road trip. I looked around, we were in the middle of an empty road. It was getting scary. I forced my head to look up, the sky was turning black. A fear crept onto my face. It was like a strange feeling telling me to back away. Well who would listen to me? I just walked with my friends going deeper and deeper into the woods. My eyes caught something on the way. It was a necklace, a beads necklace. It was black in color. I picked it up and wore it. When I tied it around my neck a loud roar came striking me. It was enchanted… the necklace was a protection against… against them…

My eyes widened as I looked around. I grabbed the beads necklace which was hanging around my neck really tight. The whole forest had, changed into ashes. The leaves had, shed in that very blink of eye. The tree's were dying and turning into sand crystals. I turned around and saw a shadow of a man coming near me.I could not see his face but I did make out that he wore a large black dress coat covered with blood. His eyes were wine red, staring at me. "Who are you? Where are my friends?" I spoke facing on the other side because his eyes felt like they were piercing me. I could not see his face clearly. "You are safe here…No one can see you or hear you." His dark husky voice echoed in the forest.

Suddenly I felt cold air hit my body; I fell on the ground by the force of the air. I laid there for a moment with my eyes closed. I slowly opened them and sat up with my legs crossed. I looked from left to right. Where was he? I got up and went deeper into the forest. There it was. It was a huge mansion must say. I stepped on the stairs which lay before the main door. The wood of which the stairs were made creaked every time I took a step. I finally climbed all the stairs and examined the main door. Opening it I walked in.

He startled me, I yelped seeing him all in a sudden. I fell backwards oh my back as my head hit a rock, the next thing I know I was trapped in a dark empty room and I was being stared by the same guy. His eyes had changed color they were bright yellow. His face went pale before a line creased along his face. My eyes widened, how in the word did the scar get there?! "See this?" The man said creasing his scar. He removed his hand from his face and stood up. "Now see this…" He said as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I covered my eyes; I didn't want my eyes to see something bad… Well maybe I think that it's bad because I am pervert? The room was still dark so I could not make out his face. Only his scar. "Open your eyes…" His voice echoed through the empty dark room. I slowly blinked my eyes before fully opening them and what I saw was shocking…

My eye widened at the scene…His whole body was filled with big huge cuts and scars. Fresh blood dripped from one of his scars. "You know…It's all because of you." He spoke and a tail fell out from behind him. "Vegeta?" My voice faded I sated at his tail, he had more scars than with Frezza. His face became very clear. He smirked, his smirk and sat beside me. "You know I hate you for all this Woman, but…" He stopped. "B…but w…what?" I shuttered. I was honestly scared of my own love, I missed him, I wanted to hug him but he hated me. He turned his head facing me his eyes looking deep into mine. "I still cant for you make be still feel these.. emotions." Vegeta glared at her. He said his eyes turned blue and tears started to slow from his eyes. He stood up and screamed as if in pain. He shook his head, wiping away his tears. He refused to look at me. "V-Vegeta.." I asked... almost a whisper. "What happen to you... your eyes..." I whispered out. Vegeta looked at me his eyes flashed a blue-sh green and his hair turned gold for a second. Then I saw it, his hair was a dark, close black Red. It had changed color form its black. "LOOK! AT ME! I can turn Super sayian. I dont know how now, woman." Vegeta was angry, his eyes were a light red but then they turned blue again and his hair slowly became a mediem brown. He sat back down next to me.

I finally found my voice. "Vegeta... what happen to you?" I asked again, then added "After the hotel reck. And now... uh.." I looked at his eyes. To find they were now a lighter blue. "I was about to die last year but they saved me. They made me into this… That day they told me that they would kill you. I was happy at first because that's what I wanted from the start but soon I got this strange feeling. I started to care for you, once like I did before that's why I came in your dreams to blame you. Did you ever think why didn't I hurt you in your dream?" He asked and said it all. "Kakarot... the others?" Vegeta asked. "they are safe." i answered.

"Who are they?" I shaked my head and asked, "THE GUN FAMILY!" He said. I nodded still confused. "Gean the eldest and Jack or better know as Jacker who study in your school saved me, as they are so attached to me they wanted to take revenge from you. So they want to kill you." Vegeta said. "Oh…So they want to kill me?" I asked. "Yes, that's why I brought you here. If you go back to the real world you will be in danger. If you stay here it is much safer." He said. Wait…. What does he mean by 'much safer'? "This necklace." He said pointing towards the beads necklace, "Will protect you from any harm. The day you take if off, they will kill you." He explained. A man apeard into the room. "WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed. "Looks like Vegeta is trying to save someone? Wow." The person said turning his head he looked at me. He stared at me for a while before vanishing into thin air. "You will die." A deep voice echoed in the whole house.

(End of Bulmas POV)

=meanwhile=

"what did you say?" foot steps from a dark empty hallway were to be heard. "He is protecting her, Vegeta is using the beads necklace as a weapon." Jacker whispered. "she was re born to be Vegetas lover. Vegeta was just an excuse to get to her. I know he wanted to kill, he is evil so I thought that he might help but Vegeta melted in her love and betrayed us all. I will take my revenge." Gean said his face turning white his eyes glowing a bright red. Jacker looked away then back when he looked at Gean his eyes were now a bright green, and his hair flashed sliver.

=back to vegeta and Bulma=

"Who was that?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head "I will protect you... listen to me." Vegeta took bulma into his arms and kissed her lips. Bulma missed his lips. "I missed you, woman." Vegeta whispered. "I cant lose you now, even if I hate you." Vegeta let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you..." Vegeta smirked and pulled her away. His face went stone in pain. "I am one of them... they are. Monsters, I am one as well. The Prince of sayains...is no more." Vegeta spoke looking at the floor. Bulma ran over to him but he pushed her away. "listen to me... Bulma, Remeber that lady.. the old one at the Inn. She was not lying, i am evil. I was evil, I was planing on destroying the earth." Vegeta spoke and Bulma backed away from him. "No.. no way." Bulma shivered. VEgeta turned around and the air changed.

(Bulmas POV)

Something was different... I blinked to find Vegeta was not still standing there. I turned around to find him. He was lying on his back looking at the plain white roof.  
"You still don't believe me do you?" He asked as he looked at me, his eyes changing colour to a deep shade of Green."N...No Vegeta. That's not it... Your a monster.. now i.. you cant be evil." I replied him, feeling unprotected inside."Just trust me once and for all." His voice slowly got husky, very deep. It sent chills down my spine; I loved how his eyes would never leave my gaze. He pulled my arm, pulling me closer to him. He slowly pecked my lips making me melt in the sweetness of him in an instant. I collapse into his kiss, our lips moving slowly together, I was almost afraid to touch him. His hand curls its way around to the back of my hair, knotting itself in the blue. A held breath escapes my lips and I moved my body slightly so I was more comfortable leaning against him. He pulled back from my lips, his head falling to the floor and his eyes changing to a warm purple, I couldn't help but take my lip between my teeth and smiled sheepishly at him. His hand moves down from behind my head, slowly across my cheek and to my bitten lip, he thumbs it gently, pulling from my teeth with a slightly bubbling sensation. He opened his mouth showing his sharp animal fangs. He smirked at me, teeth showing "Your wet? For me?" He kissed my lips.

(End of Bulmas POV)

*****************

Bulma screamed. making the car swerve "Woman?" Vegetas voice ecoed in the car and the rest of them woke up. Vegeta was driving the car, they had just left from the haunted hotel Inn and was heading to Bulmas. "YOUR NOT A MONSTER!" Bulma yelled and everyone looked at eachother. "No Woman i am, but I think I am more of a Prince that a monster." Bulma smiled realizing that it was just a dream. "The Inn. Was that real." Bulma asked and Yamcha answered. "Yes.. it was real. You fell asleep." Bulma then remembered falling asleep in Vegetas arms. "Right." Vegeta did want to look at her. He didnt he looked straght a head. No one saw the color in his eyes. They were now a light brown, he could not tell bulma.. not yet. In time it would come but not yet. He was a monster... He was evil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That you for Reading!


	2. Vegetas talk

Okay this a new chapter for.. well this XD. i hope you like it. I OWN NOTHING! i just make storys for entertainment!

There was a storm out, a BIG storm. the Z fighters were all crashing over at the . Goku was stealing food from the fridge, like always making a mess.  
"Kakarot! you know I will have to clean all of this up!" Vegeta snarled. "Sorry, Vegeta." goku pouted but made nno move to clean up. "Ah you baka! clean this up NOW!" Vegeta yelled and goke smirked. "Fine. you have to help me." Goku laughed. "Why do I have to help YOU!?"..."Because! if you dont Bulma will wake up to find a mess. "Fine..." vegeta helped Goku clean. "Vegeta?"..."hn". Goku looked straight to him. "What did you and that old lady mean by Evil knows Evil?" Goku wondered out loud to vEgeta. The Prince moved over to Goku and smirked. "evil does know evil... it always has. Lets jsut say she found the Evil as well as I." with that Vegeta walked out of the Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for the short chapter... I am tired.


	3. Jungles

NEW CHAPTER! LOL I hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Z fighters were camping out in the Jungle hoping that it would not turn out the same way as the hotel did. Bulma on the other hand had the same dream, each time had a differnt ending and in the one most resent, Vegeta killed goku. Bulma was now scared, her Vegeta. "Hey, Hey!" Yamcha opened the tent and came in sitting next to Bulma. "Hey Yamcha..." Bulma smiled at her friend and then pointed to his face. "You got something on your face." Yamcha paniced. "Where! WHERE?!" Bulma laughed and slaped his arm "Just kidding!" With that she left the tent followed by Yamcha. Going over to Krillen, Trunks, Gohan, and Gotenks who was trying to cook dinner. TRYING IS THE KEY WORD! "Smells good." Bulma smiled and then took a spoon tasting it. Her face lost all color and went even more pale. She spit it out. "what is in that!" Bulma asked the boys who laughed nervously. "Good, huh." Gohan asked. Bulma smiled at them "Ill cook." They all agreed and laughed. "Where is Tein?" Bulma asked. "Hey went out, he has been gone for 15 minutes. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo went to go find him" Krillen answered and the color that just returned left once again. 'I hope there okay.' Then they heard a scream coming from the Jungle. "What was that!" Yamcha yelled out.

=meanwhile=

"Which way did the scream come from?!" Vegeta asked Goku and Piccolo. "That way" both Goku and Piccolo said in unsion pointing opposite ways. "Never mind you two go back and tell the others...I'll go and look for the 3rd eye freak..." Vegeta ordered glaring at Goku and Piccolo. "Why do you care so much about him?" Goku asked Vegeta. "And why do you NOT care about him at all? Besides I just dont want to hear the womans crying all night or her babbling about him. I hate you all." Vegeta said sending cold chills down the youngers sayians neck. "Let's go." Piccolo stated, pulling Goku's arm. "okay" Goku said with a depressed voice. Vegeta started running towards where he thought the scream came from... He could not sense Teins Ki, if there was any it was very small, weak. Vegeta did not care about Tein. But he did care to find what had happen to him. Vegeta stopped he hind a tree and looked over towards the small creak. His eyes turned a wine red, and he got into a poncing pose liek a cat ready to attack its pray. Them he lunged forward and into a tree, jumping through ou the trees. He was a monster, he was the monster that haunted Bulmas dreams. Did he hate her, no, never. Did he want her to see, to be safe, yes.

Vegeta knew why the old ghost at the Inn knew who he was. He understood that the reason he felt the evil was because he was evil. He was a monster, and the z fighters were walking into a trap. He knew it, he felt it. But he was not behind it, he had to find out who. When vegeta was under Frezza, he was experimented on. Animal DNA, Alien DNA, they tryed to find knew DNA with his own. They were wanting to make him a super soldior. It worked, kind of. His brain worked in many ways. He could sense heat, also see normal, his eyes changed in emotion. He could last longer in a fight than any one. The only thing is it stunt his growth, he was 5'7, the avarage height for a sayain is 6ft. He was short, not very short on the plant Earth, but short. Oh he forgot to tell, he could use elements. Fire, Rock, Water, Lighting, and air. He could never tell Bulma, ever.

=back to the tents=

"GUYS!" Goku shouted running towards the tents. "What is it?" Yamcha asked shocked. "T...t...t...tein..." Goku couldn't breath he was scared, Teins Ki was no more. "Hey, calm down and then tell us were is Tein." Krillen said noticing Goku and Piccolo were by there selfs. "And Vegeta." Gohan added looking for him. "Tein IS DEAD!" Gotenks screamed realizing he could not find Teins Ki. "AAHH! Oh GOD...WHAT? "WHEN? WHERE? NO!" Bulma screamed. "Noooo! That's not what happened...you baka, you scared the hell out of everyone..." Trunks said slaping the back of Gotenk's head. "What? It's true." Gotenks said starting to whine. "NO!" Goku shouted. "GUYS! STOP! And tell us what exactly happened." Yamcha said starting to get angry. "We were looking for Tein when a really loud scream came out of where, and Vegeta went to look for him " Goku said as Piccolo moved over to Krillen, and Gohan. "SHIT! What do we do now?" Yamcha asked. "Okay, here is what we'll do, Gohan, you go get some help from the city, Gotenks, Trunks and I will go look for the Vegeta...and Tein, Piccolo and Bulma...you guys stay with Bra, and Yamcha, and try to stay quiet as possible...and try hard to protect each other from any danger" Goku said looking right into Bra's now awake and terrified eyes. "let's go..." Gohan said, and started walking, The rest started followed him. Gohan felw away.

"VEGETA!", "VEGETA" three boys yelled like lost childern looking for there mothers."Where can he be? Where can Tein be." Gotenks whispered. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "He can't just disappear. I cant find Teins Ki any where. SHIT! this on top of that dang Hotel." Goku whispered to him self. "GUYS!" Trunks shouted. Goku and Gotenks ran to him to see what did he find."Oh..my.. freaking.. God." Gotenks said covering his eyes."What is i..." Goku stopped, his jaw dragged open, he saw an unmoving bloody body laying in the bushes. "Tein?" they all whispered. Then Goku sensed it, it was faint but there. "he is breathing! Get him back to the tents!" Goku yelled. And Trunks moved down and pressed his head to Teins chest to find a faint heart beat. He quickly picked him up and they started flying to the tents.

** *************** **** *

After an hour Tien was in one of the tents, and Bulma was putting bandage all over Teins body. Hoping him to get better... but it looked useless...Everyone else were like cell phones on silent, sitting by the fire waiting for Gohan to come. Gotenks had injured his leg BADLY he triped over a brance and some how broke his ankel, he was resting in one of the tents. Even a sayain cant deny about a broke bone."WHAT A CAMP..." Goku said with a loud voice, just to break the silent."You stay quiet!" Piccolo yelled."Will Vegeta stay all right?" Bulma asked from the tent. "Vegeta? He is one of the strongest guys...he'll be alright! He'll be back by morning..." Krillen said trying to calm down Bulma.

"But he left to look for Tein..." Gotenks said. "And were is Tein now?" Bra said crossing her hands. "What ever he'll be alright." Goku said."HEY There is Gohan!" Bra said exited.  
Gohan landed on the ground next to the big van. "How but...any helpers from the city?" Bulma asked Gohan. "I went back the same way that we drove from...but there is a BEACH THERE!" Gohan said shouting the last part. "A beach? Are you joking?" Piccolo said with a smirk on his face. gohan was so mad, he walked fast to Piccolo, looked in his eyes and said, "DOES MY FACE LOOKS LIKE I'M JOKING?!" Gohan yelled at Piccolo and Piccolo smirked at him."Gohan just live him alone..." Krillen said looking down at the floor. "But how can a beach can just appear there?" Trunks said confused. "This is just like that damn Hotel!" Yamcha whispered. "Don't ask me, cause I already asked my self that like millon times..." gohan said.  
=in Teins Tent with Bulma=

Bulma was looking at Tien and thinking 'What if he is. no he isn't dead, it can't be...then why isn't he moving?'."aaa..." Tein finally was awake. "TIEN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Bulma was surprised. Tien's body was all numb...all he did was just held Bulma's hand, tight and started tearing. "What happened?" Bulma looked into his eyes. "We have to leave this place...now! Mon..-" Tein whispered, closing his eyes drifing off. Bulma decided not to tell anyone about it… She was scared. Her dream took place in the Jungle or woods. She just hoped, after the Hotel she was scared. She missed Vegeta.

***** ******* *****

The next morning came quickly. Vegeta had not known that the others found Tien and was still looking for him. Vegeta was whispering to him self. He was pissed off. 'This is all Kakarot's fault...I'll kill him with my own hands...I'll do the same thing he has done to Tein...were can he be? He had to let the three eyed fool go off for wood alone in these Jungle. Don't they know this is a danger zone. no one gets out alive, no one ever will. AH but we will, Bulma will.' Vegeta was searching the area from last night! After another hour searching he finally gave up and said "FINE! I'm going back to camp but if Tein isn't there...Kakarot you're so DEAD!" Vegeta took off into the air, his eyes turning black once again.

=meanwhile at the tents=

Piccolo went to the tent where Goku and gohan was resting, he yelled,"YAH! GET UP!" Piccolo threw a pillow over at Goku bringing him awake."AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed covering his upper body. "I DON'T HAVE ANY SHIRT ON! Get out" Goku yelled."Dad... Seriously? you're a GUY...! You shouldn't be screaming...if you were a girl...well that's different! " Gohan said laughing. Goku grabbed the flash light that was laying beside him, to throw at Piccolo so he'll get out. As soon as Piccolo saw Goku grabbing the flash light, he smirked and walked out. He waited outside the tent. Gohan came out first followed by Goku who came out wearing a tee shirt. "Let's go wake Krillen and Tien up" Bulma said coming out rubbing her eyes. "But PLEASE don't wake them up like you woke me up!" Goku said making puppy eyes.  
"I won't cause of two reasons, One, Tien is injured. Two, if I wake Krileln 'the king of sleep' up like I woke you up, he'll make me wishing I wasn't even born...get it?" Bra said walking in with trunks. "YEAH!" Gohan shook his head.

They entered the tent they saw Tein still had blood all over him, and Krillen, Was laying down beside him, he'll looked tired. As soon as he saw them entering the tent, he got up fast putting his finger on his lips showing them to be quiet. Then he got up and came out of the tent with the others. Every one by the fire were sleeping talking to each other scared. Yamcha ran to them looking really scared. "You guys have you seen Gotenks?" They all looked at each other. Then back. "no.." Bulma said.

=in the jungle some where=

"VEGETA! Where can he be?" Gotenks was looking for Vegeta from last night when everyone were sleeping. A noise came from the bushes... Gotenks froze like a statue, didn't know if he runs eould be better or staying there... The noise came closer..."Hello...is anyone there?..." Gotenks got ready to fight. "Hey there...you brat..!" A guy said coming out of the bushes. Gotenks was gonna turn around and fight, but somebody got him from the back and covered his mouth. Gotenks tryed to get away from the person was strong, stronger than him. Gotenks powered into SSJ form only to find not even that could get the man away from him. Gotenks watched the man in front of him. "No, no... No need to be scared..." The guy said coming closer. He kicked Gotenks in his stomach so hard that he fell on the ground.

He grabbed him head from his hair, Gotenks looked up at him to see the guy had glowing gold eyes and his skin was a light white with a yellow tan to it. The man smirked, and said "you're one of them ain't ya? You know Vegeta. That boy you people just saved... You SHOULD bring him back...or I'll kill one of them...if you don't bring him back right before tomorrow's sunset, I'll kill one of you brats...Vegeta will tell you why. The Prince... your just like him, a sayian. Amazing you And Vegeta. That Prince is not the only one left, HA. Bring the 3rd eye man and Vegeta back to us... we want Vegeta back. Or I will make their deaths painful, your friends I mean. Evil.. is back in the air. He is close." The man said shaking his head showing the guy who was holding to let go. He let go of Gotenks who was now back in normal state after being kicked, then they walked away. Gotenks couldn't feel any thing from the pain he had, but he did hear what the guy just said ...many questions came in to Gokus sons head. He got up and tryed to make his way back to the camp. Slowly he was on his way.

=Back to the vcamp=

"GUYS! LOOK! THERE IS VEGETA!" Gohan said pointing at Vegeta walking slowly towards them.  
"VEgeta!" They shouted running to him. He clothes were all ripped... It looked like he had a big fight. "You okay daddy?" Bra asked her father. "Yeah...just a little... Tired...I did anything I could but didn't find Tein... Kakarot I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Vegeta shouted runnig towards Goku. "WAIT NO!" Piccolo shouted grabbing Vegeta's arm so he'll not hurt Goku."Vegeta! Calm down we've found Tein in the bushes in the jungle...he is just resting over there..." Piccolo said pointing at the tent Tein was in.

=where Gotenks was=

"Which way is the way back...?" Gotenks asked himself tryign to find the others Ki."VEGETA!" he called, hopping Vegeta is somewhere around. looking around he saw a black old tent in the bushes. Gotenks went closer to the tent to see what's going on... "hello...?" Gotenks said slow. "Go away..." A depressed voice said from inside the tent.  
"But I just wanna..." Gotenks felt something REALLY hard hit his head, he fell on the ground.

=Meanwhile at the Tents=

Every one were sitting by the fire, nobody was talking until Piccolo said..."I can't belive Gotenks did all this for Vegeta... If any of us go out and look for him..." Piccolo wasn't finish talking yet."NO! NO ONE WILL EVER LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Vegeta said loudly with his deep voice. "WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALWAYS THE 'BOSS'? " Piccolo shouted back going super sayian his eyes flashed a bright Red before it turned Green, Bulma saw this but brushed it off. "BECAUSE YOU GUYS NEVER DO THE RIGHT THING." Piccolo shouted, standing up. "OH! AND YOU'RE THE ONLY SMART ONE?" TOP shouted back, standing up. "WHAT EVER I AM I'm BETTER THAN ALL Of YOU! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE! SO SAD! I DONT CARE!" Vegeta shouted leaving the fire place and walking away in one of the tents.

=Some where in the Jungle! :$=

Gotenks woke up. he was tied up on a old chair."Where...where am I...?" He asked looking around he was in a tent. he tried to remember the last thing happened to him.  
'That voice from the old tent...am I in that tent?' Gotenks thought. "Who are you?" An unknown voice behind. "Gotenks..." He answered. "Gotenks... Where are they?" The same voice said."Who?"..."The others..."..."What others? There is no others..." Gotenks lied after trying to go Super Sayian finding he could not."The ones that KILLED MY FAMILLY!" The voice got loud at the end."KIlLED!"..."YES!"..."But... I came here with my friends..."  
A girl came in front of Gotenks. She looked like 20. She was pretty, REALLY pretty. She looked like and angel."How long have you been in this jungle?" She asked."A few days"  
"Edward! Untie him." The girl order.'Edward?' Gotenks thought.  
Cassie felt something untying her hands.  
When his hans were free. he asked, "Who are you." to the two people. "Tell us about you." the girl said. "I came with my friends, my dad and my brother in this jungle just a few days ago... For camping." Gotenks explained. "So you're not the killer?" Edward asked with a scared voice. "No! What killer... In fact me and my family are heros. My dad and Vegeta saved the Earth from buu. There names are Goku and Vegeta." Gotenks said confused, and they both sighed. "We know vegeta, and Goku. This should be find." The girl said.

"I don't know how long ago... We decided to go on a camp... Dad drove deep in to the forest... We stopped right here... We set up the tent, he left to look for some wood..." The girl stopped... The tears were coming down slowly. "I left with my father, we were looking for wood... I turned around for 1 seconds... ONLY 1 SECOND... Then I heard a gunshot... I Didn't want to turn around... I wished that I was dreaming... When I turned around I saw my dad laying in the bushes... Covered with blood..." Edward said. "It was a nightmare... I was with my mom. She went to get the barbecue from the back of the car, She said she'll be right back... But she never came back... I went to look for her... I couldn't believe what I was seeing... My mom was tied up to a tree by the car there was a knife in her stomach... I wish if I... We could talk to our parents one more time... ONLY one more time..." The girl said starting to cry... Edward gave her a hug, when she calmed down she continued, "When Edward came back he was also crying... It all just happened in one hour... From that day Ed would stay in the tent and I would go hunting... Sorry if I hit your head hard... I can't trust anyone these days..."

"The killer" Gotenks whispered. "The killer what? Do you know any thing about it?" Edward asked."That's it! It must be him! But does he want with tein, and Vegeta." Gotenks went SSJ and the two gasped. "Don't worry" Gotenks said powering down "I was just making sure I could." He smiled at the scared and confused fases. "Here lets me explain about my self and my family and frineds." Gotenks smiled and then sat back down in the chair.

=Back at the tents=

"Listen evil knows evil! i am telling you, we are all going to DIE!" Vegeta yelled at them only to be yelled at back. "Shut up Veeta!" Bulma yelled throwing a stick at him. "Yeah!" The rest yelled. Vegeta shook his head. "I know I can feel it." Vegeta looked right at Piccolo. "Are you saying that you know evil cause you are evil?" Piccolo asked in question, Vegeta smirked at moved over to the tree. "You would never understand..." Vegeta whispered. "We just gotta get out of HERE! off this Island... thing" Gohan added and smiled at Vegeta, he knew that Vegeta would never hurt them, at least he thought he wouldnt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay thanks for reading.


	4. History

Here it is

Gotenks ran as fast as he could but his legs wouldn't obey him. He kicked the air as strong as he could and made bumping sound with the muddy ground as his heart beat raced up. He knew he couldn't get caught or else he would be drowning in hell flame. His power was draned, he could not fly, go ssj, nothing. The two people he had met were now dead, and the killer was coming after him.

The pain hit him, some one had stabbed him though the stomach. Gotenks landed on the ground flat on his now bleeding stomach. "Do it. Kill him!" A womans voice rang into Gotenks ears. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. "SCREAM I dare you, kid," the man said, Gotenks opened his mouth then closed it. "Ve-Vegeta... Why..." Gotenks whispered, more gasping for air. There in front of him was Vegeta, or at least some one that looked like vEgeta. His eyes were Red, and his skin was pale. "Kill him Vegeta! Now!" THe woman screamed at Vegeta who just stood there. "Oh, Why cant you. This is a wast of time dont you think? He is just a brat, he cant do no harm." Vegeta smirked, "Besides Im not in the mood." With that the Woman snorted, her hair turning a odd green. She then slowly started to dissaper into the ground, turning into what seemed like Grass.

Gotenks was close to passing out, when he felt himself being picked up. "Wha- Put me down." He told Vegeta who was carrying him towards the camp. "Shut up kid and sleep." Vegeta mummbled. Gotenks was about to protest but he slowly felt himself lose his sight. Vegeta shook his head. "I wish you didnt have to die, kid. Its really sad, you have not done anything. But, I cant let you telling anyone about this." Vegeta put Gotenks down next to the Camp fire. Everyone was asleep, so Vegeta made his kill as silent as possible. His eyes glowed wine red as he felt the blood run in his hands. Quickly they turned Black, his skin was still pale, to pale. Vegeta moved over to the fire and watched it for a split second before shoving his bloody hand into it. Holding back a cry of pain he took his time pulling it out. Once out he took a deep breath, staring at the burn. Relaxing his burn started to leave his hand, until it was finally gone.

Vegeta looked down at the lifeless body of Gotenks before, moving to the tent where Bulma slept. She was so peaceful, her features were soft, relaxed. Before he could do anytihng Bulma was woken up by a scream of horror. Everyone made there way out of the tent to see what Yamcha was yelling about. They all gasped at seeing Gotenks Dead. Vegeta on the other hand moved his way to Teins tent. He layed his hand down onto Teins burning head, with out any more thoughts of the matter he sent a small flick of ki killing Tein fast. Vegeta quickly got up and moved out side of the tent, they were still surronding Gotenks. Vegeta quickly made his way to the tent where Bulma and he slept. Taking off his clothes he exposted his full body to the cold air. Vegeta felt chills run down his back as he finshed putting his pants on over his boxers.

Vegeta knew he was there but he made no move to turn. "Vegeta, last chance. Bulmas, time is near." The man moved closer to Vegeta, placing his hand on Vegetas bare shoulder. "Ryan... not yet, Please." Vegeta whispered satring at the long sleeve shirt in his hands. "Listen to me, I told that Kid, a sayain that we will kill. You killed him for me, but you didnt bring back that 3rd eyed man. You killed him too." The man whispered into Vegeta's ear, making Vegeta frezze. " Ill, find some one else." Vegeta turning to look at the man. "I want... Gouks son... wht is his name, Gohan." With that the man, dissapered in the air. Vegeta shook his head and put his shirt on.

Vegeta started to feel dizzy, as he moved towards the group. Goku had brought out the body of Tein and was now layed next to Gotenks. Vegeta, started to feel his mind wonder. "Vegeta? Are you okay?" Bulma asked lookign at him with unsured eyes. Vegeta was about to speak but failed when he hit the floor. Everyone moved to him. "vEgeta, Vegeta! Trunks yelled to his dad. Vegeta mummbled sometihng but was not audioble. "Vegeta!" Piccolo called out, but the Prince was to far gone. His mind was in flash back, he couldnt stop it. His life started over once again. He saw his father get killed by Frezza, his mother, his planet, his mind was racing.

* * * * * * * * * *

(Vegetas Flash Back)

The walls of the old building that Frezza kept them in were all gray and covered in dust. Everything reeked of old age and decay. "Go down the hall, turn right, then left, then straight ahead you'll see a door." It was the first thing, the uniformed guy had said since they left the Frezza's ship hours before. Vegeta nodded slowly as a reply, before the soldier added: "Your name and belongings will be in there." The soldier bid him farewell with a small nod and stepped behind him. Vegeta let out a gasp of surprise, as a row of metal bars suddenly separated them and baffled, he stood still as the soldier went back the way they came. He then ran a hand through his Black hair, as he hesitantly continued down the old corridor. The gray walls he passed were all marked with huge numbers that didn't make any apparent sense. He mentally noted them anyways. The walls widened into a round room with five doors. It was lit by a deam white light focused in the middle of the room, and as he stepped in, the entryway behind him was also immediately blocked by metal bars. He didn't remember ever feeling so uneasy as he did in that moment. His tail that was once around his waist was now swinging behind him. He was a little feared, he was only a kid, only 6.

Nothing more happened. The room was quiet, and dust was visible in the air. He looked around, every door had metal signs on them. He stepped up to read the one on the door closest to him. He tried pulling the handle, but the door was locked. So was the next two, but he almost fell over pulling the handle of the third, which opened. He regained balance and looked at the sign on the door: It read Veg-Teuk.

The Prince frowned. If the door was the only one unlocked, that had to mean it was his room. The soldier had told him his name would be in the room... But it didn't really sound name-like to him. It was not even his name. He turned his eyes from the sign and stepped into the small room. There was barely anything inside, a low bed, a table and a small chair. It had him think of a prison cell. He was a prince not one to be put in Prison.

He looked into the brighter room behind him, before stepping further inside what probably would become his new home. Hesitantly, he sat down on the bed. Assumption confirmed, he already feared for an aching back. Something caught his eyes on the wall by the pillow. 9Aw-7134p. 'Some kind of code?' He thought.

"Who're you?"

Vegeta jumped, standing up quickly. In the door stood another guy whose Blonde almost white hair stood out in the dimly lit surroundings. He wore a pair of dark pants and was bare-chested, His eyes were a clam warm brown. Vegeta blinked a few times before he remembered to answer "I'm…" breaking himself off, he glanced towards the ground then bakc up to the older boy. "I'm… Vegeta. Prince Vegeta." The older boy followed the young Prince's eyes to the floor. He was pale, and drops of sweat glimpsed all over the visible skin of his tensed body. Vegeta thought he was trembling. As the didn't seem to want to continue the conversation, Vegeta asked "Who are you?" In a tone, trying to sound brave, but he wasnt so sure he was."Ryan, How old are you?" said the boy quickly. Vegeta smirked, "6... how old are you?" Ryan looked at Vegeta with a smile, a dark sad smile. "13..." He then paused, before adding "The others will be back soon, too." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Ryan looked at him in silence for a moment before sighing. "You should get ready, they'll launch you soon, for tests" he said, and suddenly his tone of voice sounded serious. Vegeta looked confused "Launch me? Test?" Vegeta sat back down staring at Ryan. "Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Welcome, Frezza must have taking you... your a Prince. THen you must be powerful," Ryan smirked, "Yes, I am the Prince. The Prince of all sayains." Vegeta smirked and Ryan gasped lightly. "Your, your a sayian." He asked seeing thetail that now was in front of Vegeta slightly. "Yes." Vegeta smiled at Ryan eho only started to laught a sad laugh. "Welcome once again..." He paused. "Hope you last longer than the last kid." he added as he stepped out of sight.

* * * ** * * * * * *

(FLash back ends)

"He is not waking!" Gohan yelled. "Vegeta..." Bulma whispered as Gohan and her tried to cool Vegetas feaver. Vegeta whispered something out but they could not understand it. "Wake up for me..." Bulma whispered.

* * * * * * * * * * **  
(Vegetas Flash Back)

The complete quiet in the round room reached the border of ridiculous. None of them looked at each other. Ryan stood leaned to the door of his room, looking thoughtfully towards the ceiling. The others sat on the floor, one in the center of the room and one a little away. They, too, seemed lost in thought. Vegeta hadn't asked their names yet. They'd turned up moments after Ryan, and then they'd been talking happily. Joking about mistaking and breaking something wrong. A few seconds after they'd entered, a very loud sirene-like sound had almost scared the life out of Vegeta. The other three had immediately gathered in the middle of the room, and Vegeta had hesitantly joined them, expecting for his so-called "launch" to take place. But nothing had happened. The siren had gone quiet, no one entered, and the others had stopped talking, just standing still. They had hardly looked at him, but spent the following thirty minutes staring at the barred door from which Vegeta had first entered.

He dared to look at the one closest. He was muscular, sturdy-looking. His hair and eyes were black and he looked young - around Vegeta's own age, he thought. He was dressed all in black, tight-fitted clothing. It looked like a specialized suit of sorts. Ryan's hoarse voice finally broke the silence. "Introduce yourself," he said, looking at Vegeta. The Prince looked up and found all the others to be staring at him, awaiting. "Uh," he stuttered. "I'm Vegeta Uh, Prince Vegeta... but the sign says Veg-Teuk. The one that opened.. this one.. I am.. uh 6 years of age..." He trailed off at seeing Ryans smirk and bowed slightly.

The one sitting in the center of the room stood up. He smiled at Vegeta and reached a hand out. "I'm Bryson, they do call me Mushroom. I am 12." he said. His voice had a lively sound to it unlike Ryans. Vegeta took his hand to shake it, but froze as he looked at the Brysons face. His voice might have been lively sounding, but his eyes were far from so. They were an unnatural Purple color and dark circles made them stand out even more in the young man's face. Clearing his throat, trying to cover up the immediate shock, Vegeta took Bryson's hand. It was cold. He looked over to Ryan as if just noticing it, Accross Ryans chest he had black lines as if marks on. But Vegeta could tell it was his skin, And ryans eyes were warm brown yet if you started at them long you saw the Blood red drop likes in the center where the black dot should been.

"Neil... they call me Koie. You will be called by them Veg-Teuk, I 8." the muscular guy on the floor said shortly. He nodded towards Vegeta who returned the gesture. He was about to ask if they were born like that or what when suddenly the siren sounded once more, and all four of them froze. Neil got up and looked at Ryan who nodded before walking past him, towards Bryson and Vegeta. He stopped to look at Vegeta for a moment, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Welcome to the world, To the world of death. You might not know so much about it so far as you are a Prince, and such young age. But you have some fight in you, if your a sayain. Frezza took you for that, keep strong." he said. Neil and Bryson both chuckled knowingly before following Ryan through the barred door, that now stood open. Vegeta's heart started racing as he joined them. He was the youngest, he was scared.

They moved down the long hall ways, the gray walls seemed to get smaller and closer each hall turn. "Vegeta.. your a PRince. Your name is Vegeta so I must ask, where is your father. King Vegeta?" Neil asked in a small tone. Vegetal ooked down "Dead.." Ryan smirked at Vegetas sad face. "You got us now kid, we are your family. Trust me..." Ryan grabbed onto Vegetas arm and pulled him to his self. Bryson hit Ryan on the arm, "Be nice" vegeta was confused but his thoughts got in fear mode. As they stopped in front of a door, "get ready." Bryson whispered.

The door opened and then everything happened at double-speed. In came five men, wearing White and masks covering their faces. They knocked over Ryan and held him down and the others holding them down while they let them, and G-Dragon barely had time to be horrified, before he also was knocked over by a fourth. The pain from hitting the cold floor made him yell out. Vegeta felt a short-lived pain in the neck, as the man above him stuck a syringe in and injected something. In the second before he fainted, he heard the man yell "Number 4 is launching!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(FLash back ends)

"He is waking up!Daddy get up!" Bra yelled in joy as Vegeta opened his eyes. The Z fighters moved quickly over to Vegetas body. "Get.. out of here. Gohan... is.." Vegeta started to caugh as his hands started to shake. Bulma took one of his hands then pulled back fast, "His hand is like boiling water..." Bulma told them grabbing a cool coth and placing it to Vegetas head. "Vegeta clam down its going to be okay... what do you mean I am next?" Gohan asked in question. Vegeta opened his mind but then he passed out before he could talk again. Goku signed then quickly moved his hand to Vegeta eyes. "What are you doing?" Piccolo asked as Goku opened one of Vegeta's eyes. Then fell back. "His eyes.. they are..." Gouk trailed off.."A sky Blue.." Trunks finshed. Bulma's thoughts went back to her dreams, in them Vegeta was... like this, no.. it couldnt.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Vegetas pov) (Vegetas Flash Back)

I opened my eyes looking around the room. I was back on Frezza's Ship, with the others.. my friends. The Test had been going on for 6 mouths now and we get the next 6 mouths back on the Ship with Frezza. The reason we came back to the Ship was to destroy planets for Frezza, then back to the Launching of Test building we go. I was laying in bed with the others, awake now. We had a knew member to our group of testers. Her name was Mattie, they called her Sungookie. She just turned 13, same age as Ryan. Bryson was now 13 also, he jsut had a brithday.

I sat up smelling her scent, Bryson had gone to check on Mattie who was in the other room. The others caught her scent but obivously they weren't too bothered by her presence. I looked around even though we lived in luxury it was still a bit messy for a guest. I sigh nudging Neil convincing the other boy to help me straighten up. We manage to get it cleaned up a bit. Bryson smiled walking in the room with his arm around Mattie's waist. I forced a smile greeting her, I see all of my friends even me a bit upset with Bryson, but Mattie was to old for me I was jsut a kid I will have turned 7 in 2 weeks but still. Mattie is the only woman to see us as people not the monsters we were.

I laugh coaching her on the next move of the training in the room. My friends continue to discuss this situation out of Mattie's earshot. 'We'll have to keep a strict watch over her', Ryan sighs in his head. "Loser LOSER!." Ryan joked as she lost to me. "You lost to a 6 year old kid!" He joked. Bryson puts him in a headlock making everyone laugh. I ran over to Ryan and Bryson tackling them to the floor. Neil and Mattie laughed.

All was fine until Nappa open the door grabbing me by the arm. "Hey whats the big idea leave Vegeta aLone!" Bryson yelled his eyes glowing gold. Nappa only laughed and dragged me out, down the hall, to the left, right, left, right, another right until we were infron of the door where Frezza had his throne. "Master, Lord Frezza here he is. im sorry.." Nappa whispered the last part in my ear before leaving me with the Tirent. "Vegeta... Vegeta. Oh is my little Monkey Prince, doing? Huh?" He asked come over to me. I growled and he just chuckled. Before I could react he was behind me, lips to my ear. "Your a sick little mosnter Vegeta... YOU! Will be the end of your 'Friends'..."

(End of Flashback but not od POV)

"Vegeta!" Goku helped me up as I shook my head, looking around the room I knew where we were. "No...NO!" I screamed then looked around for Gohan. "He is not here! THey took Ghoan! AHH! Shit! This cant be happening." I said looking at everyone... Thats when I saw it. "Oh my god.." I moved pass the shocked and scared Krillen and picked up the necklace... my old necklace. "Vegeta..." Yamcha finally found the words to speak. "SHut up." I told him as a I ran to middle of the floor. I got down on my knees and ran my hand over the old tile, then lift a broken one. There under it was a picture of Ryan, Neil, Mattie, and Bryson. Under that was a box, I pulled it up and opened it. Dust flew every where, I didnt care. I put my hand in and pulled out a peice of paper. The tears came to my eyes: "We will stay together! Never depart, forever family! Names: Ryan, Neil/Koiel, Mattie/Sungookie, Bryson/Mushroom, and Vegeta/Veg-Teuk." I looked in the box and pulled out a balck beeded necklace, putting it in my pocket. I then heard there voices. "Vegeta! VEGETA!" They had been calling for a while. "Yes..." Yamcha moved to me standing over me. "Explain! Why is your eyes Green, why are we here. WHAT HAPPEN! WHERE IS GOHAN!" Yamcha got louder and Louder. I sighed, and got up, moving over to the old bed he once stayed on.

"There was no end to my beginning. I'm forever cursed with this monster... power. These hands that I call my own, there have been covered in my own blood as well as others so many times I have dirtied them. How I've been brought up as a child, as a monster... Im not going to make this quick, im telling you straight. It's difficult for me to convey my feelings. Now I can't tell how I feel or even if I feel, some time I know I do...happiness, sadness, fear, anger...love. I can feel them other times, i am numb. But from time to time, I would learn as a kid growing. I was always curious, no hypnosis or trance could put down my curiosity.

After my family was killed, all I could remember was darkness and pain. Lots of pain. Needles ripped through my skin, lights would blind my eyes, and my heart would race until it felt like it had stopped beating. By now, I've come to learn two of the five emotions, fear and anger. There was always constant fear when I was child. Frezza, his men taunted me ...tortured me after I went under his control.. in rank i guess."

I closed my eyes then opened them to find they all were listening. I hated this but they had to know.

","You are going in this cage for a short time... then you will be taken out. Its just fit for a King". is what Frezza said once I got there. That's when these men in white uniform, guns, took me away and braught me to this building, I found these rooms. This door was unlocked so I entered. I met my old friends here. I never understood why Frezza would do this to me, at least not at first. I guess I was too much to handle. As long as I didn't have to look at that bastard's face, I thought I was going to be safe. There goes life wanting to kick me in the ass. Once a month, he would come to visit me, not to reminsice the 'good old days,' but to take more tests on me, his personal tests. I already had tests coming at me but Frezza HE wanted to do his kind of tests to me."

Bulma rested her head on my shoulder and Bra went under my arm "Thats horrorable!" my daughter told me. I held her tight to my side, my eyes turned Blue, they all frozze slightly at the sight, my hair then started to change to a light brown. "WHOA!" Krillen said to my hair. "Yes.. I know." I glared at them and they shut up.

"My body was continuously developing odd transformations. I would have cravings and my temperature would burn, but my skin would as cold as ice. At that point, my heart would exhilirate so fast, it would stop. My sound of my heartbeat would be gone. I'm dead, I thought to myself, but the unbelievable part is that I can still move, function, think, progress. Like some savage. I've killed so many people that I've lost count. I can only remember seeing myself covered in blood and my friends.. old friends just cackling with pure fascination.

THe others that were with me was Neil who was only 2 years older, Bryson 7 years older, Mattie who was 7 years older, then Ryan... also 7 years older almost 8... he was the boss more like the ring leader. He protected us, no matter what."

The door opened and I stood up, Kakarot did also. "Vegeta... Welcome back. My brother." I opened my mouth in shock as the man steped into the light with a gund in his right hand and 3 metal spikes out his neck. "Neil... I looked at his muscalur body and he looked my up and down too. "This is your 'Friend!' Neil!" Goku yelled in shock. I smirked... But that faded fast at his next words. "You never finshed your tests Vegeta... time for you too. We will be back, soon." Neil looked over to Bulma who paniced moving behind Vegeta. "Soon.." He mummbled and walked out, then coming back in. "Food?" he threw bags of chips in. Before leaving and shutting the door.. locking it.

Immediately, Yamcha was pumped. Throwing fists in the air, it's like he's prepared for this day his whole life. Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillen just sat there quietly, thinking it over.  
My eyes burned again, I could feel myself change. Goku moved over to me but stopped. They all stared at me. "I WILL GET YOU GUYS OUT! AHHHHHH!" I powered up my hair turning blonde, my eyes pale blue-sh green. But mu skin went a dark tan, under my eyes were now black, unders my lips had 2 metal small spikes coming out, my nose had chains, and spikes out the notrols. Krillen fell on the floor in fear. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Gokus stare at me, waiting for my answer. What I say, goes. Everyone was waiting. "Get me out of here. No more tests... not for you either. Gohan, we will find. Save." I growled.

I broke down the door with my hands. The power had scared the others, my power leval finally more that Kakarots. I was the most powerful. My body began to move on its own, my neck cracked as I growled low, under my breath. With just one small clench of my eyes, the rock on the floor turned into rubble. Everything Frezza took away from me, I was going to do the same to him. I would destroy the building that was still up and running still for the remaining family of his. I stared at myself in the mirror across from us, I had stopped so had they. I could see my eyes glowing, red. My hand reached for the collar of my shirt as I pulled it down, I ran my nails accross my skin, bleeding, cutting down to the bone to see a barcode imprinted on my bone itself. My upper lip quivered when I remembered him branding me like I was some item. As long as this is on me, they'll know where I am. We have been branded. We would have to constantly run if we wanted to keep our freedom, unless we stop them all. I growled again before I threw a piece of rock at the mirror, shattering it to a thousand pieces. Bulma took a step back, "Sorry Woman" With that I glaced down the hall, memeoirs came to my head. This was it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
YAY sorry for the long wait! Review!


	5. Escape

New chapter lol sorry for the delay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Vegetas POV)

We made our way down the halls, until we were outside. The moon was full, I felt the engery from the moon. Sad that my tail was gone. We were almost in the middle of the lot, when the walls came down. CRAP! We were stuck, there were 4 walls around us only 3 doors. A light landed on me, "Vegeta! Where do you think your going!" Ryans voice echoed through out the inclosed area. BOOM! A bomb hit next to Goku. Guard came running out with Guns and weapons towards me. "Run!" I screamed, they didnt move. "Vegeta! We are not leaving you! Please we are stayign together!" Krillen yelled over the sound of Bombs. ONe landed next to Yamcha sending him to the ground. "LETS GO!" He yelled to Krillen grabbing his arm "Nnot with out my dad!" Trunks yelled at Yamcha punching him in the arm. "Listen to me! Go I will catch up. Go throught that door, make a left and go straight. I need you to go into that door you will see. Bulma get to the control panel! Look for Gohan and Do not WAIT for me GO!" This time they listened. Bulma came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Love you..." She whispered before running to the door.

I ran to a small door to a small closet, opening it I grabbed a black uniform. The kind i used in training here. Fixing the chains on them, the bottens, everything. Guards were every where behind me, I lied down as a bomb went off near them. Two guards flew back, injured from the impact. As I picked myself up, I stood before them, fixing my uniform. Seeing their pools of blood drove me to insanity as I let myself become what I hated the most, a monster. Their screams pierced my ears, but all I cared about was the blood that was before me. My moment was cut loose when I heard more coming. I ran into one of the 3 doors it was Chaos inside. Worst than outside area I was in. I ran past the dead bodys, the people, the soldoirs, everyone was fighting. Why was I so scared. I saw the door that led to the open area, I hoped. I was about to open the door when someone hit me. I turned around to find a guard. "Get up you coward, and fight me!" He yelled. "Oh this will be easy." I mummbled with a split of a second he was dead, i turn to open it again when over 100 more came at me with Guns this time. "Great just great." I charged and fought them. Once I was done i looked over to the door.

With one stride, I was already was quiet, unlike the chaos that was going on inside. I hear another bomb go off. It was now morning and the sun hurt my eyes, but it felt nice to breathe the air, almost feeling alive and sayian, but I was not a sayain. I call myself one, but I was not, I almost could be one, but the monster in me. Then from the forts that were up against the walls of the prison, men began shooting. I let the sayain in me move on its own as I dodged every bullet. There was a steel door, the walls that kept us all inside was hollow, grey. That sick grey of my past. I ran for it and broke through.

I took a minute to wait for my pain to subside. If I let myself go completely, there was no telling what I could do. I could sense the others still inside as I waited for them. There were cameras inside as they all watched me and my every move. Then, they all began to point in one direction. I guess Bulma was able to get to the control room. I ran where the cameras pointed. More bombs blew up, shaking the ground. But I still ran. I could feel the others inside these walls. Everything was slowly falling apart.

My hands reached for the wall for support as the ground continued to shake from the bombs and firing of guns. There were old wires and scrapes of metal everywhere. Once in a while, bullets would come through the metal wall in front of me. It was a risk every step I took, not knowing when or where bullets would be aimed at.

I rested for a while, sitting myself down on the dirt ground. I put my hand in my pocket, pulling out a picture, old photo of when I was about thirteen. It was the beginning of my transformation, I had more freedom then. Next to me was a girl. My fingers ran across the smile on Matties face. I guess this was the only thing that was able to keep me sane this whole time, her and Neil, Bryson, and sometime it was even Ryan. I tried smiling, but never understood what it meant, how I was supposed to feel when I smile. The sound of bombs and screams begin to fade as I closed my eyes and reminisced who she was. I was only able to capture fragments. I remembered someone laughing, I remembered Neil, running for Bryson, Mattie and Bryson, Mattie laying on the ground Bryson over her, Me.. covered in blood. Then I tasted blood, it wasn't laughing, holding a knife, blood on the knife. Her blood, I was tasting her blood.

I woke up from my trance. My hand reached for my chest, clenching the place where my heart is. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, I was surprised. The minute I look back on those days, my heart began to beat. It wasn't possible. Confused, I held onto my head. I was aggravated. There's nothing I know about my past except pain and fear. The sayian in me could die, but the monster would live. I was always dead, never alive. 'Now is not the time to remember anything', I thought to myself as I got up and just ran. Bullets and debris was flying everywhere as I dodged them all. The others found me before I could find them. Bryson pulled out what looked like grenades and tossed one towards the tall prison building and the other behind us. Then, we ran. "I'll help you. This once. Only if you will get me out!" Bryson yelled over to me. I smirked "Deal!" I called over to him.

Explosions from all around us as I looked back to see the fuming gas heading our way. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I thought for a second whether or not I should just stop running and die right now. But I knew I couldn't. Revenge came first. I kicked through the steel wall before the explosion got to us. I could feel the impact touch my back as I was pushed forward. Now, there was silence. Nothing but the sound of fire crinkling and concrete crumbling to the ground. We see nothing but dirt. Feeling the wind play with our skins, we all stood there in a moment of silence, all feeling free in the middle of nowhere. "Vegeta!" I heard Goku yell to me. "Kakarot?" I ask standing up, I felt blood going down my back. "I got your flies, our files." Bryson said as the rest came all together. "DADDY! YOUR HURT!" Bra yelled at me and hugged me. "It is okay." I told her hugging her back. "Our files?" Krillen asked. "Yes they were planing on useing you as experiments also." Bryson handed us our files that had our ID and a fresh set of clothes for each and every one of us that he had in a duffle bag. Probably stripped off from newcomers. We threw our clothes into the fire and watched it burn. If I was going to live any longer in this world, I might as well do what I should've done years ago, insted of the inncents ones. Kill them all, kill all evil.

I fixed my cuffs and put on my leather shoes. None of us spoke to one another, what was there to say? Even Bra and Goku remained silent. Bryson handed me a pair of car keys as we walked around the walls of prison, looking from the outside the damage we've done. It was well deserved. We finally found the pick-up truck that went with the keys. Bulma took the seat next to me while the others got in the back. Before I could get in, I sensed a bullet shoot through the door of the truck. My eyes were wide open as I turned around to see a surviving prison guard holding his rifle, ready to aim again. He had aviator shades on, covering his eyes. With his walkie-talkie on his shoulder, he requested for back-up. No one was coming. I wonder what he's feeling. "Kill Him!" Bryson yelled and the others paniced. "Kill him is not the answer lets just go." Krillen yelled. "Not with out a knife or gun I dont want to have my hands dirty.." I said and they paniced more. Bryson laughed. Bryson then tossed me a knife he found in the back. Feeling comfortable with the blade in my hands, I swerved its smooth blade.

Distracted, he watched. Within a second, I was by his side with the knife across his throat. With no despair in my eyes, I slit his throat before he could realize anything. Blood splashed against my cheek, wiping the fruitful taste with my thumb, I licked it. The wind was dry as I watched the guard squirm, trying to keep hold of his life. Pitiful. My hand reached for his shades as I took it off, his eyes stared into mine until he took his last breath. Wiping the blood off with his uniform, I put the knife in my pocket and moved forward. Glacing back to the woods of a jungle behind us, I smirked. Then turning around and back to the car I got in the front seat. They were all scared, of me.

* * * * * * * * ***** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I pulled over in the middle of the jungle we were still. "Sleep, we will contenue in the morning." I demanded and they all yawned in response. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My thoughta drifted:

I was only 6 years old when I thought my life could change. It was months from when I first came to the testing building, when i met what i thought was my best friends, my only frinends. During that time, I was unable to comprehend what I was becoming. Everything was terrifying to me and I couldn't have a grip on my sanity.

Seeing through one eye, I looked through the hole to see a girl walking around in the tall grass. I was at the building but out side, where we played. There were fences that blocked us from the outside world. The girl that picked a flower near by the brick wall noticed the hole. "Hello?" I pushed myself away from the wall, afraid that I'll scare her and she'll hate me. "Don't look! I'm an ugly monster!" I shouted, pulling the collar of my shirt over my face. She was silent for a while, I thought she had left. But her voice, as clear as glass, rang my eardrums. It was soft, innocent, and curious. "You're not an ugly monster."

At first, I didn't believe her. That's when my eyes met hers. I could see the glint in her eyes that she was smiling. I almost thought she was telling the truth. She leaned in against the wall and looked through it like a telescope. My hands held onto my shirt as I felt nervous being watched. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. Soft and long lashes that fanned whenever she blinked. This was the most I've felt since mother passed away. Something inside of me was ringing like a bell. "Hey, walk over to the gate!" Immediately, my feet ran towards the gate. I wanted to see her face. It was like mine, but she was pretty...and I was an ugly prince. The only thing that stood between us now were the iron bars that barricaded me in like a cage. Her face, it was like she was made from porcelain. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I kept a safe distance from the gate. Her hands were on the rusty, ice bars, watching me. Her hair was in loose curls and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Her eyes burned with curiosity, like mine. "What's your name?" I wasn't sure if I was even allowed to speak to her, a complete stranger. She was on the other side but not out of the testing building. More or less she was in the lower account of testing meaning she was not a tret like I was. But, I wanted to quench my thirst. To have been alone for so long, I yearned for some sort of warmth and she had it. "Prince Vegeta. They call me Veg-Teuk." She smiled again. "My name is Mattie, they call me Sungookie! Nice to meet you." My hands wanted to touch her. I could feel myself go cold. Numb.

I woke up opening my eyes. It was just a dream. Everyone was sprawled in the pick-up truck. It was probably about five in the morning. The air felt cold, but nothing was as cold as me. I stepped out of the truck to stretch. We were still far from our destination. It would take a while to find our way back to civilization. My ears could hear from a great distance. I can hear snakes slithering across the Outback, kangaroos jumping, planes flying, cars honking, people talking...It would be unimaginable to be able to hear her voice from here. But I knew some how we were close. My eyes started to change to a Gold color when I heard Bulma move. "Vegeta? Who were you talking about in your dream?" She asked. I didnt know she was awake. "Mattie.. she was a friend of mine, the first person other than, Bryson, Ryan and Neil to see me as a person not a monster. Uh, Bryson and her use to go out, haha. Long story but I cant stop thinking of her for some reason..." Bulma put her arms around my neck and kissed the back of it. "Vegeta, you better not be liking on her now." I chuckled at my womans follishness. "Never." With that I turned kissing her lips. "Your mine forever, woamn." I deepen the kiss, adding my tounge to them mix. She pulled away after a while. "good." She mummbled, then yawned.

My fingers slowly reached to my lips. It was awkward and uncomfortable at first, but I begin to pull my muscles upward, figuring out if what I'm doing right now is a smile. The air began to feel hot and I could sense the sun rising soon. I stopped smiling. It didn't feel right. I thought I would feel warm inside, but I guess there was more to smiling than just curling my lips. I needed to know more. I could Smirk, but it was not the same. A smile was something warm, not rude, nor cruel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go! Hope you like.


	6. Distance

This chapter is going to be a little bit odd. OKAY REALLY ODD! But bare with me here. Dont stop reading PLEASE! You will like it as it goes on if you dont at the begining. Creepy But you will like ^.^ Leave a review or message me what you think the next chapter should be about. :P ENJOY!

"Why do i have to do it?" Vegeta claimed. "Because you're the only one that has that hypnotizing look." Bryson and the rest nodded their heads. They had been caught by Ryan himself. Ryan was incharge of this whole mission. Each one of the Z fighters were now under testing all though, none of them were under extrem changes. Vegeta was now being slected by the others to get them to safe place, which means OUT and back HOME.

Vegeta sighed and called the guard. "what is it Vegeta or should I say creature?" the guard spoke coldly. "I need to pee." Vegeta replied. The guard made the mistake of looking into the handsome Prince's eyes. A smirked appeared on Vegeta's face, "Unlock us." He ordered. The guard all too happy did what he was asked. "Good job Vegeta! You- HEY YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HIM!." Goku said looking at the now dead guard on the floor. "Can we go now?" The Bra asked. Bullets missing, people yelling, guns firing , lives losing. They made their escape. "Wait we have to save Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillen!" Trunks yelled out to Vegeta. "No there is no time... We have to get out while we have a chance!" Vegeta answered back and Trunks went Super Sayian. "NO Im goign to save them!" He started to run off but Bryson grabbed him and threw him to a nearby wall. "Listen kid, you dont stand a chance." He told Vegeta's son.

"Vegeta.. where are we going?" Trunks asked carrying Bra on his back. "To her.." He replied."How do you know she still there, dad." Trunks asked. "I know her.. she won't leave without us. She is my Woman." Vegeta glared over to Piccolo then to Trunks and his daughter. "How do you know that.." Goku asked. "She loves us.." He said and a small indefinite smirk crossed his face. "No she love you.." Goku said with a smile. "What about Neil and Ryan?" Bryson asked in fear of his old friends stopping them. Vegeta smirk dissapered. "Don't say such things brother." Vegeta replied hitting him in the aim lightly not wanting to hurt him.

=About 3 months there escape. With Bulma!=

Vegeta watched her from afar, her expression were emotionless but that was the beauty of it all. He watched her walk into the store and come out with bags full of food. On here way back to there home, the CC. It looked it like she was throwing a party. "What the hell is work with you Vegeta, you're scared to talk to her now, after all those years living with her. But you have not seen her in 3 months or at least not talk to her or let her see you. You have changed Vegeta. Not a sayain Prince any more your a.. Breed. A freak." He told himself. He took a deep breath and fell, falling from a building would have killed anyone but he wasn't anyone. He was the most powerful warrior who ever walked the earth. He landed perfectly on two feet, he dusted himself off and waited. Neil and Ryan will be looking for him and the rest of them. "Trust me, That vaction was horrorable.. I can beileve that Vegeta is... like a monster. But he is not, or at least not to me. He calls his self one though." Bulma was talking ot ChiChi as she put the food in the car. "Shut up Chi! Vegeta loves me, he would never hurt me. I just wish he would come back. I miss him... Bye Chi" Bulma hang up the phone.

=Where Bryson is=

Bryson was in the store, he needed something to eat. Human food wasn't the best meal for gaining strength but it sure was delicious. He sat on a small cafe table and watched the people go by when suddenly Mattie met his eyes. He could feel the heart in him beat again. But she tilted her head in confusion. 'She doesn't remember? She is one of us, she is mine...' He thought. He smiled at her and she walked out the store. He watched her throught the window, Mattie walked by Vegeta whowas standing next to bulma. Bryson watched as Mattie got into a car and left quickly.

=Back to Vegeta=

Vegeta waited outside for her to step out of her car in front of the house, when she did he bugged into her. "Oh, i'm sorry." He said acting as if he didn't do it on purpose while hiding his face from her sight, shadows were covering his body. "It's fine, i'm a clums anyways it was bound to happen.' Bulma replied trying to see his face. As he reached for the bag and handed it to her, their hands touched. And electrical current went through them. They stood there frozen... eyes locked on each other. His eyes were farmlair but.. no it could not have been Vegeta.

=Back to Bryson=

Bryson stepped out of the store to find Vegeta. "Do i know you?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
He shook his head but not in a no form but a nervous way. "excuse me." Bryson said and the girl turned his way. "Do you ..." Vegeta glaced up and Bulma turned back to see Vegetas clam light grey eyes. She turned her head back to Bryson and she knew who he was... but she couldnt tell if this man next to her was Vegeta or not. "Bryson.. Hi." Bulma said cutting Bryson off. She turned back to the shodow man. "you.. uh look like some one I use to know. Haha sorry to bump into you." Vegeta steped into the light and she saw his face. "Vegeta... no.. uh" Bulma mummbled and took a step back. "I should be going. Sorry Uh... to bother you. But uh before I leave is your name.. Vegeta?" She asked him. Vegeta smirked his famous smirk.. "Not any more." He answered and Bulma gulped. She scurried away forgetting a bag. And into the car.

Vegeta stood there frozen still. "Is it really her? My Bulma... is she scared of me now?" He asked out loud. The wind blew strongly and her hair flew in it as she shut the car door, Vegeta took a deep breath inhaling her scent. "It's her.. she is scared" He whispered and clutched the place his heart was. Vegeta looked down at the bag. "Go after her!" Bryson yelled. Vegeta runs after her with the bag she had forgotten. "Wait.. " She kept on driving. "You forgot this." She stopped the car and turned back to see a bag. She walked out to him and took it. "Thanks. Uh..." She said and smiled faintly. Vegeta looked down. "You uh changed." Bulma whispered and Vegeta looked up to the sky. "Goodbye, Woman." He smirked back, she turned around and started walking away to her car again.

Vegeta walked back to where Bryson stood and gently hit his arm. Bringing him back to reality. "But why didn't she recognize me? Im her man, we have kids. Im a Prince, more or less THE Prince. A handsome face like mine..is one in a million. I do look differnt but Im still me. Still handsome as ever." Vegeta said to lighten the dark and depressing mood.  
Bryson laughed but at the back of his mind, he was asking the same question. "We must stay out of sight, we have to keep Ryan and Neil away from bulma and the others." Bryson told Vegeta.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta Layed his head back against the brick wall of the ally. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he needed Bulma. Slowly he fell into sleep: (Flash back)

Vegeta breath hitched as Ryan came closer to him. "what do you want?!" Vegeta yelled fearing the monster."I want you too kill Frezza, I want him dead. I want... my life back. " Ryan smirked creasing Vegeta face. "Please leave him alone Ryan." Neil whispered looking Into Vegeta's scared blue eyes. "hmm... I don't want to." Ryan replied smiling at the feared Vegeta. "You are not even 16 yet, your death will be young. "Please... I dont want to fight you Ryan, you are my friend. PLease its not my fault." Vegeta whispered as Ryan shoved Vegeta to a wall and was holding him there. "Frezza made YOU leader over ME! I am the best, the eldest. I saed your life. Freza took me cause of you. He made me a monster cause he was wanting you." Ryan said.

"You have to leave Vegeta alone... he didnt know. He is just 15, still a kid Ryan!" Neil said, Vegeta's lips trembling. "FINE!" Vegeta shoved Ryan away from him, and charged at him knocking him to the ground. "What did I Do!." Vegeta yelled in anger. He was scared and alone, overall he was didnt have to be, he was the most poerful. But Ryan had great powers. "Frezza wanted to take you. I stopped him." Ryan said standing up. "What? Why?" Vegeta asked standing up straight himself. "Cause.. your my baby brother." Ryan told the now shocked Vegeta. "what? Your not even sayain." Vegeta said looking for a tail. "I was, until Frezza removed my tail as a punshiment." Ryan smirked. "Time to die little brother?" Ryan charged at Vegeta and he hit him in the head sending the Prince flying to where Neil was. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Neil cryed out.

"why should I?" Ryan asked grabbing Vegetas shirt in his fist. "He did nothing wrong... ."  
"oh really?" Ryan brought his face near Vegetas face whispering in his ear. Vegeta took this time to stab his cold hand through Ryans stomach making him double over in the pain then VEgeta kicked him accross the room. Powering up Vegeta charged at the bloody Ryan and started attacking, then he used a Ki blast finally knocking Ryan out, for good. Neil ran over To Ryan. "What have you done, he is not breathing you, you Bastrd!" Neil screamed. Vegeta backed up, "sorry.. I must leave." Vegeta started to run to the door that exit the building, it was guarded. Vegeta didnt care he killed each on of them in less than a second. Soon he was out side, running, running for good. Away from them all. "Forget you must forget." Vegeta whispered until he was bumped into Nappa. "Prince Vegeta? What happen." He asked. "Nappa please we have to get out of here." Vegeta felt tears come to his eyes. "Please... protect me" Vegeta started to cry and Nappa got on his knees. "Forget.. Vegeta. Never look back. Forget. Forget everytihng." He told Vegeta. He nodded in response and Nappa Sighed.

(End of flash Back)

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around. "Ah, some way to sleep. My neck, ah" He mummbled under his breath and stood.

=About 2 months into the future=  
(Vegeta POV)

I looked at her from afar. It's been awhile, since I last met her well ran into her. It's has probably been 2 months, since I was able to take a look at her from a closer distance. She looks different today, she had changed from the last time I met her. Compare to the past, today, I can finally see that smiles plastered on her face, I guess she gotten happier these days. I think she look more peaceful than in the past, she seems to get rid all of her weariness and she looks more radiant today. I had changed, I had become a monster compelte. Ever sence I seen her that one time at the store she, been scared. Bra, had been asking for me but Bulma would tell her I would come back some ay soon. She had been avoiding me, keeping her distance from me.

Bulma used to steal a glance at me in past, when we were in the same room, or in the same function or party. But you didn't do that, today. She act more friendly with the others, more open, but why she act differently to me? Bulma used to repeatedly stealing glances at me, and when I catch her doing that, she would be shying away and looked away. I used to enjoying looking at her like that, I used to feel happy just to see how cute she would act. But today was not the same as the other days, I guess. Bulma not only didn't attempt any, all she would do is looking away. Though I can see in the corner of her eyes, she is looking at my way, she didn't even want to turn her face my way. Bulma seem to be a bit cold, yher gaze said so. I was waited for her, but she just seem to ignore me, why?

Bulma walked over to Yamcha. She was hanging with him more and more now. I could tell shel oved me still, but why him. "Baby, please don't go, don't ignore me. You don't seem to be yourself. You're not thinking straight right now, don't simply say goodbye, because you will regret this. Please… you only feel tired, that's why you're not thinking straight. You need rest from the world, from what the people say, not rest from seeing me, not stop from staying here with me." I whispered. I wish she could hear me. Bryson moved over to wher I was. "She is beautiful, Vegeta. Go to her." He told me. I just stood there, watching her. Bulma walked away from Yamcha and down the side walk. It was night time, it was dark.

I ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Woamn.. please. Im sorry. This is what i am. Please forgive me. Deep down, I know you feel the same as me, you wanted to be love, and you wanted love. But you are scared and traumatized from previous scar. Don't do this baby; I know you don't want to. No matter what happen, don't ever forget me. Please remember that I will always stand next to you. Please always remember that. I must keep you and the others safe. THats why I stay away from you. I watch over you cause I need to protect you any time. I..I.." I stopped and looked down. Bulma took my hand and pulled me closer. "i love you too Vegeta..." She kissed my lips, I kissed back. Electric shocks when through us. "Woman... look at me... these scars that apper on my face, my eyes, the power, my change is evil. i was made this way to kill." I pulled away from her and took a step back. "Vegeta.. please.", "good bye, Bulma." I said before dissapering into the darkness.

I was brave, I was strong. On the outside. Deep down, I was crying hard. I cried so hard that she will be able to accept me. "I love you, I won't hurt you, you are the most precious and fragile things that I ever had, I would never do any harm to you. I'm not a monster, you have to trust me. I can't live without you, if I do, I would die. Please trust me….. I'm not a monster…" I said hitting the wall and breaking it down. i walked into the abandon building, moving my way to where Bryson and i stayed. "Vegeta... your uh, crying. Blood." Bryson said in shock. I moved over to a mirror and looked. My eyes where Blue, my hair was a white, my tears were made of blood. "Whiped them away fast and breathed, running my fingers over the scar along my face. "We must leave this place, we are to close to them. Bulma could get hurt." I told Bryson, he agreed. It was finally. We were leaving.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

BOOM! I hope you like!


	7. READ READ READ! ERGENT!

HEY TRIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM JUST ENDING THE STORY FOR NOW! If you want me to Continue then tell me! There will be a squeal to this. I Have already wrote the first chapter! THANK YOU ALL! :) I hope you will read the squeal :P I love it if ya do.


End file.
